


Now we aren't strangers, are we?

by Cwcamper02



Category: IT (2017), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Symbiotes, Bisexual Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Pennywise and Venom are from the same universe but different planets, Richie Tozier has a symbiote, Richie's symbiote is Toxin, Riot is Pennywise's slave symbiote, Venom is evil not in love with Eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwcamper02/pseuds/Cwcamper02
Summary: Richie Tozier had a pretty normal life. He hung out with his friends the losers during the day, and at night he struggles to please the alien creature that's made his body it's home. And if things couldn't get any worse, he's not the only one.





	1. Back in Black

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new story. (Yeah I know) I've been known to not finish stories, but the reason behind that is that they're all crap. But not this one! I just saw venom the day after it came out and I loved it! Venom's been my favorite Super Villain since forever, so I thought, why not join two of my favorite movies together and see what happens?

_ San Francisco, CA _

**_Eddie_ **

_ 1 Month after meeting Venom _

  
  


Eddie was working a nine hour shift today at his new journalism job. After all he and Venom had been through, he was happy to have some normalcy in his life. Not so much for Venom.

 

**_Hungry, Eddie..._ **

 

“Yeah, well, you’re just gonna have to wait a minute. My lunch breaks in ten minutes, we’ll get some pizza or something.” Eddie said aloud, which earned him a few stares from his coworkers.

 

**_Hmph...Fine…_ **

 

Eddie and Venom went out to pick up the pizza at Mrs. Chen’s store which Eddie had forgotten that he hadn’t been there since Venom killed the man who was harassing her for money. “O-oh E-eddie! Um, w-what can I-I get you?” Mrs. Chen stuttered.

 

**_Oh, that’s right. I ate that man in front of her…_ **

 

“Hi, Mrs. Chen. We’re just getting some pizza for lunch.” Eddie said with a wave as he moved to the deli aisle. He grabbed a large pepperoni pizza and some tater tots and headed back to Mrs. Chen.

 

“We?” She asked, obviously keeping her distance judging by her defensive posture.

 

**_She is afraid…_ **

 

_ I know. I’ll call you out if I need to. She might call the police. _

 

_ “ _ Oh, yeah, sorry Mrs. Chen. We saw that guy keeps taking your money, so my friend thought he’d teach him a ‘lesson.’” Eddie said as he handed her the change for the pizza. “Your friend, ate that man! It was a monster!” Mrs. Chen exclaimed.

 

Eddie laughed a bit and took the bag off the counter.

 

“Actually, he’s a parasite.”

 

**“PARASITE!?”** Venom shouted as his head erupted from Eddie’s chest and stared at him with a face of annoyance, but not anger. Mrs. Chen screamed at the sudden and unusual occurrence and covered her face with her hands. “Venom! I said wait until I call you out!” Eddie said to the alien.

 

**“I am NOT a parasite. We both benefit from this. Remember how you were when I was gone?”** Venom asked with a shit-eating grin on his crooked face. 

 

While Eddie and Venom argued, Mrs. Chen withdrew her hands and grabbed for her phone and started to dial the police. Venom sensed this and quickly covered Eddie’s body and ran out of the store. Once he was out, he quickly scaled the building to the roof, perching on a ledge. Venom gave Eddie control again as he sank back into his skin.

 

**“She called the bad men…”** Venom said.

 

“I know, but we can make it back to the apartment in time.” He assured the alien. Venom didn’t seem convinced by the way he was stirring in Eddie’s stomach.

 

**_What if they find us, Eddie?..._ **

 

_ I won’t let them. We’ll stay with Anne for a while. _

 

Venom appears out of Eddie’s chest again and looks him in the eyes with confusion. 

 

**_“_ ** **Anne does not know about me…”**

 

**“** Yeah, I know V. You’ll just have to lay low for a while. At least until this all blows over.” Eddie said as he started to climb down the fire escape. Once on the ground, they stuck to the shadows and made their way to Anne’s apartment.

 

**_What about the doctor?..._ **

 

“He won’t do anything, Venom. He didn’t know you didn’t like loud noises.”

 

**_He separated us…_ **

 

_ I know, bud. But he won’t do it again.  _ “Not if he wants to still have a ahead.” Eddie said with a chuckle, trying to make Venom cheer up. But it didn’t work. He was still on the fence about the whole thing.

 

* * *

 

**_Hungry…_ **

 

_ Okay, V. We’re almost there. _

It was true. They were a block from Anne’s place and Venom really didn’t want to go. He wanted to bite off heads, but they  _ had _ to go to Anne’s apartment to “lay low.” Just as they made it to the front steps of the building, a teenage boy with midnight black hair was leaning against the side of the building smoking a cigarette.

 

“Are you talking to yourself, man?” The boy asked Eddie. “Uh, no. Why do  _ you _ care anyways, kid?” Eddie asked as he tried to fiddle with the lock.

 

“Well. A man crawls outta the darkness looking like he just ran a mile in jeans while he’s talking to himself, and now he’s breaking and entering. That’s why I’m asking.” The boy said as he pushed himself off of the brick wall and stuck his hand out to shake Eddie’s hand.

“The names Tozier. Richie Tozier if it so suits ya, ya son of a bitch.” 

 

**_Can we eat him?..._ **

 

“What!? No! He’s a kid, V!” Eddie said out loud, forgetting that there was a teenager right in front of him.

 

“Yeah, you’re definitely a crackhead or something, but I kinda wanna know what you’re talking about.” Richie said with a toothy grin as he flicked his cigarette bud out on the street.

 

“Uh, it was nothing.” Eddie stated as he finally got the door unlocked and headed inside.

 

Richie sat staring at where Eddie just disappeared from. “Hey! I didn’t even get your name!”

 

* * *

  
  


**_We could have eaten him… No one would have to know…_ **

 

_ We can’t eat kids, V! Now stay down until we’re alone again. _

 

Eddie made his way to the apartment room and knocked on it. Anne came to the door as Dan was cleaning up their interrupted dinner from behind her.

 

“Eddie? What’re you doing here?” Anne asked.

 

Uh, we- I mean, I need a place to stay tonight. I feel like I’m being monitored by some Life Foundation guys and I think they bugged my apartment.

 

“Oh, wow, of course, Eddie. Come on in.” Anne offered to the two, though she believed it to only be Eddie.

 

“Thank you, Anne.”

 

**_I like her…_ **

 

_ Yeah, she’s pretty great. _

 

**_You still love her…_ **

 

_ Shut up. _

 

Anne showed Eddie to the guest room, even though he remembered where it was, and he got ready for bed. 

 

“Night, V. Try not to track any blood into the apartment tonight. It isn’t ours.” Eddie said as he got into bed.

 

_**No promises…** _

 

As he was about to doze off, he remembered he never went back to work after his lunch break at Mrs. Chen's.

 

_I am so fired._

 

**_Most likely..._ **

  
  
  
  



	2. Thunderstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and his foster sister, Beverly, go out into an alleyway to inspect a loud noise in the middle of the night. What they find leaves them thunderstruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And yes, I have one more AC/DC chapter title after this one)

_ San Francisco, CA _

 

**_Richie_ **

 

_ 1 Day after meeting Eddie _

  
  


Richie was still curious about the man yesterday. He was talking to himself about Richie and he wanted to know what it was about. Richie’s always been curious though. Maybe that’s why he always gets himself into trouble, like he is right now.

 

“Stealing is wrong, kid. Why do you want cigarettes anyways? Aren’t you like, twelve?” The police officer who had caught him asked.

 

“One, I’m seventeen. And two, I wanted them cause they keep me calm.” Richie said to the officer, quite exhausted from the two block sprint he had to pull to try and outrun the cop. It obviously didn’t work, though.

 

“Well, since you’re not an adult yet, I’ll let you off with a warning. If I catch you stealing again, you’ll be sorry.” The man said before patting him on the shoulder and getting into his cruiser.

 

_ Jeez,  _ Richie thought to himself.

 

He turned around and made his way back to his apartment that he shared with his four friends and his uncle, Jeremy. Since him and his friend’s parents either abandoned them or died when they were young, Richie’s uncle decided he’d open a foster care since he’d already be housing five kids anyways. What’s a few more. Though he still only houses the original five, he’s still hoping he can give a home to more kids in the future.

 

Richie put his key in the lock and opened the door to the rundown, but cozy, two story apartment building that they stayed in.

 

“Uncle J! I’m home!” Richie shouted as he threw his keys onto the kitchen island.

 

Two of the four other foster kids came out from the hallway where the rooms were to greet Richie.

 

“Fuck you, Trashmouth. I’m trying to sleep!” The curly-haired Jewish boy, Stan, retorted as the only girl in the apartment, Beverly, followed behind.

 

“Yeah, Richie. We’re trying to get some rest. What’re you doing coming home at twelve o’clock midnight? You’re lucky Jeremy’s out at work.” Beverly added to Stan’s comment.

 

“Relax guys. I was trying to get some more cig’s Bevie. You should be thanking me!” Richie said as he held his hand over his heart acting like it had been broken.

 

“Did you actually get them?” Beverly asked. “Well...no. A cop caught me stealing and took ‘em away. Better luck next time though.” Richie said with a smile.

 

“No! No next time, Richie. You’re insane! If a cop catches you stealing again, he’ll arrest you!” Stan tried to argue but there was no way Richie was going to give up cigarettes and neither was Beverly.

 

“No can do, Stan the Man. Gotta have my sustenance.” Richie said as he started to dig through the refrigerator.

 

Stan huffed, turned around and walked back to his and Mike’s shared room. Mike and Bill were the other two foster kids who lived with them. Bill was Richie’s stuttering roomie while Beverly had her own room, though it could room another person if they happened to get another foster child.

 

“You’re lucky, Trashmouth. Remember last time you got caught stealing cigs? You should leave me to the stealing since I’m way better at it.” Beverly told him as she crossed her arms at him drinking straight from the carton.

 

Richie wiped his mouth and was ready to give a response, but was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the alleyway that he and Bev usually used to smoke.

 

“What the hell was that?” Richie asked. “I don’t know. Wanna check it out?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They decided that it was just too interesting to forget about. Once again, Richie’s curiosity got the best of him as he found himself following the fearless redhead out to the alley.

 

“What do you think it was?” Richie asked from behind her.

 

“I don’t know, just be quiet.”

 

There was more rustling coming from the dumpster where Jeremy parked his rusted mini van. The two moved further to investigate when a blue and red mass of slime tipped over the dumpster and slide out.

 

“Holy shit! What the hell is that? Mutated garbage monster!?” Richie asked as Beverly took a few steps back.

 

“Richie, don’t go near it.” Beverly tried to stop him, but it was too late as Richie was already moving towards the mass of slime that was now scooting closer towards him as well.

“Hey little, thing? Uh, what are you? Are you an alien?” Richie kept asking questions but was getting no response from the glob.

 

“Richie, get away from it, now!” Beverly tried to warn him, but as Richie turned around to respond, the slime lunged at him and sunk deep into his skin until it disappeared inside of him.

 

“OH, OH, WHAT THE HELL? DID IT JUST GO INSIDE ME?” Richie asked Beverly in shear shock and confusion.

 

“Oh my God, I think it did.” Beverly said as she covered her mouth to try and not throw up.

 

**_Richie...,_ ** sounded from inside of Richie’s head, but only he could hear it.

 

“Ah, what the hell? Did you say something Bev?”

 

“No. What did you hear?”

 

“It sounded like someone said my name, but it sounded more like a man who smokes three packs a day.” Richie said as he searched for the source of the voice.

 

**_I said your name..._ **

 

“Oh shit, I heard it again!” Richie said frantically.

 

“I don’t hear anything, Rich.” Beverly replied.

 

**_That’s because I’m talking to you, Richard. I’m in your head. Only you can hear me..._ **

 

“W-who are you?” Richie questioned.

 

**_We are Toxin..._ **

 

“Richie, what’s going on?” Beverly tried again but still earned no response from Richie.

 

“Toxin? And what do you mean we? My name’s Richie.”

 

**_We are now one. I am you, and you are me..._ **

 

**_You are mine, Richie…_ **

 

“We’re one? Bev what’s happening to me?” Richie asked.

 

“I-I don’t know, Richie. It just went inside you. Like some alien.” Beverly tried to explain.

**_That is because I am an alien…_ **

 

“The voice is in my head. And he said he  _ is _ and alien.” Richie said, now sweating.

 

“Richie just calm down. We’ll figure this out, let’s just go inside. You need some rest.” Beverly said as she pushed Richie towards the door to the apartment.

 

**_Hungry…_ **

 

“He said he’s hungry.” Richie said to Beverly.

 

“Uh, we’ll get you something to eat inside. Just go.”

 

Beverly made Richie, and Toxin, some microwavable pizza rolls. She sat across from Richie as he gulped down the food like an animal.

 

“What happened, Richie?” Beverly asked.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

**_I can tell you..._ **


	3. Highway to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie learns more about Toxin and his species while Eddie keeps up with his journalist job in San Francisco. In New York, Eddie Kaspbrak and his friends Peter and Ned discuss legos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add the Spiderman: Homecoming fandom to this story cause I wanted Eddie to come from New York. While I was figuring out how to introduce him, I thought I might as well make him friends with Peter and Ned.
> 
> Also sorry for the couple of days in wait. That might happen a few times, but it'll never be longer than at least a week. Only select circumstances will it every be longer than that.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos! I love ya for it!
> 
> Enjoy!

_San Francisco, CA_

 

_Anne’s apartment._

 

**_Eddie_ **

 

_The night after meeting Richie._

  
  


That Richie kid was annoying to Eddie. He reminded him of himself at that age. _Oh god I sound like my Dad._ But Eddie couldn’t dwell on it too much longer, as Venom had slapped him with a tendril to wake him up.

 

“Shit, V. What was that for? You could’ve just woken me up yourself. You can control me.” Eddie said as he rubbed at the mark Venom left on his face.

 

**Yes… But you looked like you needed it...**

 

Eddie rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Anne was preparing breakfast for Dan and him when he left the guest room.

 

“Morning, Eddie. There’s bacon and eggs if you want some. Dan and I are heading out for work. Do you have to work today?” Anne asked.

 

“Uh, well, probably not anymore. I left during my lunch break yesterday and was held up in Mrs. Chen’s store cause some guy was taking her money. I totally forgot about work after I came here.” Eddie explained as he grabbed a plate full of bacon. Venom was quite happy, even though it was dead meat.

 

“Oh, Eddie. Maybe you should call them and explain the situation.” She suggested.

 

**_Hmm… Maybe… But why work when we can go bite some heads off?_ **

 

_Shut it. I need a job to pay for food._

 

**_I can get us food…_ **

 

Eddie realized he’d been staring for a couple of seconds so he quickly said he’d try Anne’s suggestion and made his way out the door.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“We can’t always eat people, Venom. _I_ can’t always eat people. I need human food, too.” Eddie explained to the symbiote as they made their way down the street to where Eddie’s bike was parked.

 

**_Weak human…_ **

 

_Dumb Parasite._

 

**_PARASITE!?..._ **

 

Eddie opened the door to the journalist Headquarters and chuckled to himself. “Yes, Parasite. Now behave while we’re inside.” Venom grumbled in response.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_San Francisco, CA_

 

_Uncle Jeremy’s apartment._

 

**_Richie_ **

 

_The morning after bonding with Toxin._

  
  


“Okay, so. You’re an alien?” Richie asked the head that’s protruded from his chest.

 

 **“Sure... An alien...”** Toxin responded.

 

“That’s so cool. Where are you from? Are you here to take over Earth?” Richie asked.

 

 **“I am from a race called the Klyntar... My people go from world to world, destroying them...”** Richie visibly flinched at this, but the alien continued.

 

 **“But I am not here to destroy your race, I am here to protect it... I have a brother here... He is like us, he has a host, too...”** Toxin finished and left Richie wondering.

 

“So, there’s someone else like us? That’s kinda...cool? I guess.”

“Who is he?” Richie asked.

 

 **“His name is Venom...”** Toxin explained. **“And his host is strong, like you...”**

 

“Aw, thank ya, you slimy alien, you.” Richie said as he patted Toxin’s head.

 

Toxin reared back from the assault on his before responding to the situation. **“Do not ever do that again…** ” Richie quickly nodded and held his hands up.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Beverly walked into the kitchen to see Richie and a long, squiggly stream of slime coming out of his chest.

 

“Oh my God! What the hell is that!?” Beverly asked as she went to grab a broom.

 

“No, no, no! Don’t hurt ‘em! This is Toxin. Toxin, this is Beverly.”

 

Beverly stared for a moment longer before dropping the broom and slumping against the kitchen island.

 

 **“Hello…”** Toxin said with a grin.

 

“Uh, hi?” Beverly said with a small wave.

 

They sat in silence for a moment longer before Richie stood and went back to the fridge.

 

“Richie, don’t eat everything in the house. Jeremy will be pissed.” Bev mentioned.

 

Toxin looked at the redhead before saying, **“We need food…So we can survive...”**

 

“Oh, well. Just don’t eat everything, I guess.” She said before slowly turning around and going back to her room.

 

“So, um. What do you normally eat? You can’t just eat stuff around the house all the time. What does your species usually eat?” Richie asked the alien.

 

 **“We eat meat...Not dead...Alive…”** Toxin responded.

 

Shivers went up Richie’s spine at the implication of what his species eats. Human? He did say that they took over worlds and were going to take over this one. He banished those thoughts for now and focused on getting himself and Toxin something to eat. He was eating for two now.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_New York City, NY_

 

_Midtown Tech_

 

**_Eddie K._ **

 

_Just finished 4th block with Peter and Ned._

  


 

“Hey, Eddie? Peter? Do you two want to come over to my house and work on the Death star lego set after Decathlon tomorrow?” Eddie’s friend, Ned, asked.

 

They were walking out of Midtown Tech and onto the bustling streets of New York City as the group of friends talked. The city was always loud, because it never slept.

 

“Yeah, I can go. What about you, Eddie?” Peter replied and turned to Eddie, but Eddie was too busy staring at the sky to answer Peter’s question.

 

Eddie thought he heard something soaring through the air above them. It was most likely a plane, but it sounded different. Eddie couldn’t put a finger on it exactly, but he didn’t worry about it again. For now at least.

 

“Oh, uh. Yeah, I’ll see if my mom will let me. I’ll, uh, I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow.” He quickly said before running up the stairs to his apartment building.

 

He opened the door to the sound of _This is us_ playing from the TV in the living room. It was his mother of course. She always watched that show cause it wasn’t like she had a job to go to anyway. Him and his mom got payed money from the government for his moms morbid obesity.

 

It wasn’t enough to sustain his mother’s horrible eating habits, so he had to take on a job at a local coffee shop just to earn enough for himself. With any spare time he got, which he didn’t have a lot, what with school and keeping his mother happy, he would hang out with his friends and build legos.

 

“Eddie-bear. How was school?” His mother asked him without even looking away from the screen.

 

“It was good. Hey is it okay if I go to Ned’s house tomorrow after Decathlon? We were going to build legos.” Eddie asked.

 

“Eddie, I wish you’d grow up already. Legos are for children. You’ll be sixteen in a few days.” His mother said, surprisingly looking up from the TV.

 

“I know. It’s just something to do with my friends. There’s not a lot of safe things to do in the City.” Eddie said, which made his mother happy since she was so overbearing about his safety ever since his father died when he was five.

 

“You have a point, Eddie-bear. Fine, you can go. But I want you home before ten.” His mother, Sonia, agreed.

 

“Yes! Thank you, mommy. Of course, I’ll be home by ten.” And with that, he hugged his mom and made off towards his room. Once inside, he called up Ned and Peter and let them know that he was able to come over.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Fade to Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and his friends keep hearing a strange noise. Eddie and Venom have to move to New York. And the foster kids are excited for pizza.

_ San Francisco, CA _

 

_ Eddie’s Office. _

 

**_Eddie_ **

 

_ Talking to his boss. _

  
  
  


“Brock! You can’t just up and leave during your shift and not come back!” His boss was really chewing into him.

 

“I know, sir. I’m sorry. I left during my lunch break and something came up. I had totally forgotten about work afterwards.” Eddie tried to explain, but it fell on deaf ears.

 

“I don’t care, Brock. You’re fired. I can’t trust you.”

 

Eddie looked down at the floor and turned around to leave.That’s the second time he’s been fired in three months. He doesn’t know what to do.

 

**_We can eat him, Eddie…_ **

 

_ No, no. Let’s just...Go home? _

 

And that’s what they did. They went home and thought up what they’d do next. After sitting and watching TV for a few hours, Eddie thought to call Anne.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, Anne? Hey, I’m just letting you know that, I’m probably gonna have to move back to New York. I lost another job and I don’t think San Francisco’s for me anymore. Besides, I think New York better fits my character anyways.” Eddie finished running what he was going to say to Anne aloud while he worked up the courage to tell her.

 

**_You are stalling...Just tell her…_ **

 

“It’s not that easy, V. I can’t just  _ tell _ her that I’m moving back to New York again. What if she needs us?” Eddie explained.

 

**_Hmm... Possibly...But I want to see this, New York...Are there heads to bite off?..._ **

 

“Yeah, there’s a lot of people in New York. You’ll love it.”

 

**_*Chuckles in excitement*_ **

 

Eddie finally knocked on Anne’s door. After a minute, the door finally opened to reveal...Dan. Not who Eddie was expecting.

 

“Eddie? Hey how are you? What are you doing here so early?” Dan asked.

 

“Uh, well. I guess you can know, too. I also need to tell Anne, but. I lost my job again, and I’m moving back to New York.” Eddie said.

 

Dan looked surprised, but he moved out of the way to let Eddie inside the apartment.

 

“Well, I’m sorry to hear about your job, man. Anne’s at work, but we can talk until she goes on break.” Dan suggested.

 

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Eddie agreed.

 

**_Hungry…_ **

 

“Uh, do you mind if I get a sandwich?” Eddie asked.

 

“No, not at all. Help yourself.” Dan said as he pointed with his thumb behind him towards the kitchen.

 

“Thanks.” Eddie praised as he tore into the bread package.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


_ New York City, NY _

 

_ Ned’s Apartment. _

 

**_Eddie K._ **

 

_ Working on the Death star lego set. _

  
  
  


“Hey, Peter. Pass me that grey two-by-eight plank piece.” Ned asked. Peter handed him the piece while Eddie stuck a curved grey piece to the side of the structure.

 

“You kinda froze up yesterday, Eddie. You okay?” Ned asked. Eddie looked up from what he was doing to reply to the question.

 

“Uh, I just heard something weird. It was probably a plane.” Eddie explained, then went back to putting another grey lego piece on the Death star.

 

“Huh.” Was all Peter said before the three went back to work.

 

They didn’t talk about what Eddie heard for the rest of the night. When it was time to roll out their sleeping bags, Eddie heard the noise again.

 

“Guys? Did you hear that?” Eddie asked.

 

“Yeah.” Ned replied.

 

Peter had been in the bathroom at the time, but unbenounced to the two boys in the bedroom, Peter’s spidey-sense dad picked up the strange anomaly.

 

He quickly grabbed his book bag from the closet, and put on his suit in the closet.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


While swinging through the streets of the big city, Peter kept an ear out for the sound he had heard while he was at Ned’s. It sounded kind of like one of those arrows that if you shoot it, it makes a whistling sound.

 

After half an hour of searching, he concluded that he most likely missed it and turned back to Ned’s apartment. He crawled in through Ned’s window and the boys had been waiting for him. 

 

“You should’ve told us you were going on a patrol.” Ned said with his arms crossed.

 

“Yeah, we were worried.” Eddie said.

 

“Sorry guys. I was looking for the source of that noise.” Peter explained.

 

Eddie and Ned were confused, before asking. “You heard it, too?”

 

“Yeah, spidey-senses went crazy when it happened.” Peter said, gesturing his hands frantically around his head.

 

“Okay. Just tell us first next time. We don’t know what made that noise.” Eddie said as he sat down in his sleeping bag. Ned and Peter joined him in theirs before going to sleep for the night.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


The three boys were walking to school together on Monday. It was going to be a stressful day, what with them having a test in three of their classes, no less. But it was going to be okay, cause after school they had Decathlon practice.

 

“Have you guys heard from that noise any lately?” Ned asked. The other two boys shook their heads, no. They turned the corner of the block Mr. Delmar’s deli was on. The boys usually grabbed a sandwich for lunch before school.

 

“I think I want pastrami today.” Ned stated.

 

“Imma get turkey.” Peter said.

 

Eddie was standing still and looking out the glass doors of the deli. Ned and Peter shook him back to reality before asking him what was wrong.

 

“Uh, nothing. I just heard that noise again.” Eddie said. The boys exchanged glances, then grabbed their sandwiches to go.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


_ San Francisco, CA _

 

_ Jeremy’s Apartment. _

 

**_Richie_ **

 

_ Uncle Jeremy has something to tell the kids. _

  
  
  


“I know you guys like it here and all, but I have a proposition for you.” Jeremy said.

 

The kids leaned in to listen, waiting for his announcement.

 

“How would you feel if we moved to New York City?” Jeremy finally asked.

 

The kids got excited and started high-fiving each other. Jeremy looked at them with a grin. Yeah, they wanted to go to New York.

 

“When are we moving?” Mike asked.

 

“In the next couple of weeks. So we might want to get packing.”

 

“I heard New York pizza is the best!” Beverly stated.

 

**_Hmm...New York…_ **

 

_ Ohhh yeah, I know, right? This is gonna be fun. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
